I Believe We'll Live Forever
by GQSecondAct
Summary: Georgie and Dillon Quartermaine, happily married and out of college, decide to have a baby. Good and bad things occur, that will either push them apart or pull them together. MATURE CONTENT
1. Memories

_Flashback_  
  
Georgie stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection and slightly squirming. Maxie sat on the bed behind her, beaming with excitement. As a warm June breeze blew through the open window, Georgie sighed and turned around to face her sister. "What do you think?" she asked.

Georgie was wearing a pale pink linen sundress that went down to her midcalves, with two pink straps covered in the same color pink lace strips and little bright pink stones. On her feet, she wore terry-cloth pale pink flipflops, the thongs also decorated delicately in lace and little stones. Her shoulder-length hair fell around her face in soft brownish-blonde ringlets; her lips were a frosty pink and her eyes were illuminated with soft white shadow. She nervously twirled around for her sister, who smiled widely. "Georgie, you look great. Dillon will love it," she reassured her. Georgie smiled shyly and looked at herself once more, making sure she thought so too.

Downstairs, Dillon was waiting in the front hall anxiously. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and an untucked white dress shirt, and although he couldn't wait to show Georgie his surprise, he was very nervous. From in the kitchen, Mac was eyeing him periodically while he heated something in the microwave. Dillon grinned apprehensively and looked down at his feet. Then suddenly, he looked up.

Georgie came down the stairs, smiling at him. His mouth split into a wide grin and he met her two steps before the floor, pulling her into a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, Georgie couldn't stop beaming. She leaned into him and he pulled a single white rose from behind his back. "For the Lady Georgianna, from her most avid suitor," he whispered softly into her ear. Georgie gently pulled the long-stemmed flower from his thumb and index finger and twirled it, smelling the silken petals.

"The Lady Georgianna accepted his gift graciously, and pulled the chivalrous knight in for a romantic kiss," she whispered, placing a hand on the back of his head and pulling him closer. Dillon kissed her softly, smiling against Georgie's pouty pink lips. Suddenly, Georgie caught something out of the corner of her eye and pulled back from Dillon quickly, biting her lips and putting her hands behind her back. "Mac," she said quietly, acknowledging her dad. Dillon smiled sheepishly and took Georgie's hand in his.

"Um, Georgie will be back before twelve, I promise. Maxie has my cell number. We'll be safe and there will be no alcohol, drugs, hard partying, or backseat antics," mumbled Dillon quickly. "Thanks Mac, bye now." Mac was still trying to imbibe the information as Dillon opened the door for Georgie and she went out, the door closing behind both of them.

"Keep your eyes closed, okay? Seriously," said Dillon as he slowed the car into a parking space. Georgie sighed deeply. They had been on the road for what seemed like eternity, and the entire time there was a blindfold over her eyes. Dillon got out of the car, walked around it, and opened the door for her. Carefully taking his hand, Georgie stepped out and Dillon untied her blindfold. She kept her eyes shut as Dillon took something out of the trunk, locked the car, and took her hand, slowly guiding her across the pavement. Ned had let Dillon borrow his powder blue Lexus for the evening, and Dillon pressed the lock button with a joyous and resounding click, making Georgie giggle.  
  
Suddenly, Georgie felt the ground sink a little bit and her feet became warm. It became harder to walk and miniscule bits fell in between her toes. "Dillon, is this sand?" she asked. Inhaling deeply, she smelled salt and warm air. Dillon grinned as he stopped. Then he spread a blanket out and put what he had been holding down. Coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed behind her ear softly and asked,  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Are you kidding me, Dillon? I'm going to explode if I don't open my eyes."  
  
"Well? Open them," replied Dillon, softly planting kisses on her neck. Slowly, Georgie fluttered opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful scene in front of her, like something on a postcard. The ocean, pale blue, rippled gently and lapped up against the cakey wet sand on the shore, and in the distance, the sun set in an array of deep colors. Rosy pink, juicy orange, lemony yellow, and silvery gray hues bounced from the sky onto the pale mirror of the sea. Where they stood, several yards from the water, the sand was dry, soft, and balmy and tiny pieces of shell had scattered themselves through the soft tan mounds of sand. Georgie turned her head and saw that Dillon had laid out a blue knit blanket, on top of which sat a wicker basket.

"Dinner?" he murmured gently into her ear. Georgie shuddered inside at the feel of his hot breath on her skin, and it was the best shiver she had ever experienced.

After the picnic, Georgie closed her eyes and lay on her back, letting her wavy hair fall out in disarray onto the sand. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to sort all of the evening's memories into a photo album of memories in her head. Suddenly, she felt hot breath on her lips and opened her eyes. Dillon lay on his stomach next to her, his head cocked to one side and his mouth spread in a huge white grin. Georgie beamed, propping herself up on her elbows. She kicked off her flipflops and began to sift the sand through her toes. It was later, and the sand was not as warm but just as soft.

Dillon leaned over and kissed her gingerly on the bottom lip, but Georgie captured both of his in a deeper kiss. She reached up with one arm and gently pulled his head in closer, running her tongue over the outline of his lips. He smiled against her pouty pink mouth and kissed her cheek. Georgie unexpectedly wiggled out from underneath him, smiling coyly, and stood up, smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

"Come on, Dillon," she encouraged. Dillon smiled up at her and shook his head.

"What are we doing?"  
  
"Come on!" pleaded Georgie, reaching out her soft milky-smooth hand. Dillon sighed heavily and reached his out to meet hers, and pulled himself up. Georgie led him along the suttle mounds of sand until their bare feet touched the damp, clumpy heaps where the low tide was slapping lightly onto the land. Dillon shivered with delight and apprehension, but Georgie kept walking towards the water. She could see as she got closer that the water was really a deep green hue, appearing blue from the dearth of bright sunlight.

She stepped into the water where it was shallow, her legs growing cold and the very tip of her dress getting wet. She crumbled the sand and pieces of shell between her toes, and pulling Dillon closer to her, planted a kiss on his cheek. He shivered with the iciness of the water, and Georgie laughed. Dillon loved the way she laughed- how her shoulders shook slightly, her lips parted, her eyes danced, her curls bounced. Her whole being came alive. On impulse, he reached to support her back and dipped her, her thick brownish-blonde hair touching the water at its tips. She shrieked at first, but he silenced her with a long, dramatic, black-and-white worthy kiss.

A lady in terrycloth pants and a green sweatshirt jogged along the beach with her dog, and slowed at the frivolously romantic sight of the couple standing in the surf and kissing. She smiled to herself, and lingered for a moment, taking a mental picture of the two with the backdrop of the briskly setting sun, then continued on her way.

Dillon reluctantly pulled away from Georgie's lips, but not too far. Their lips brushed each other's, as did their noses, and Georgie felt Dillon's warm, soft breath on her skin.

She stared at him, starry-eyed and taken over by him, the rest of the world and her knowledge of it lost to her. Dillon never once blinked, intensely staring back, his mind only knowing the rosy suppleness of her face, the rich dark pools of her eyes, and the moist rosewater taste of her perfectly parted lips.


	2. Comfortable

_I just remembered that time at the market _

_You snuck up behind me and jumped on my shopping cart...  
_

Georgie stirred, and when she slowly opened her eyelids, she saw the dark purply sky of eleven o'clock at night and heard the loud, clinking sound of raindrops bouncing on the windows and roof of the car. She had been dozing, remembering the one-year anniversary of her and Dillon's dating each other their junior year of high school.

She lightly closed her eyes again and could almost smell the salty air of the beach; barely make out the soft faded colors of the sunset that day.  
  
_...You looked behind you to smile back at me _

_Crashed into a rack full of magazines _

_They told us _

_We could leave.._

Opening her eyes again and readjusting them to the dim light of the car lamp, she could hear the muffled sound of the radio and Dillon's shallow breathing as he slept on his side in the driver's seat. The keys still in the ignition, the heat rolled softly through the passenger vents and warmed Georgie's hands. She rubbed them together and glanced around, trying to remember the evening.

Then she saw an empty, clear-plastic container on the dashboard, slathered with pepper and sticky white dressing. Now she remembered- they had stopped at a diner for dinner, and she had wrapped up the rest of her salad. She smiled, knowing Dillon had finished it for her. She reached out for a moment to turn the radio up slightly, to make out the song.  
  
_...Our love was _

_Comfortable and _

_So broken in..._  
  
Georgie smiled. She loved this song, and hummed along slowly to the fairy-tale-like guitar melody as the lyrics were sung.  
  
_...She says the Bible is all that she reads _

_Prefers that I not use profanity..._  
  
A few minutes later, the song ended and Georgie smiled, closing her eyes. She reached out and searched with her fingers for the dial, which she turned off. Then she once more glanced over at Dillon, sound asleep, and blew him a quick kiss before rolling over and shutting her eyelids.

Before she fell asleep, Georgie thought of the last four years. New York City had been the best thing that had ever happened to her; for four years, she and Dillon had shared an apartment together two blocks from New York University, a great journalism school as well as a preferred university for aspiring directors and producers.

In junior year, Dillon had proposed; in October of senior year, they had wed. At graduation, random scatterbrained characters from Dillon's dysfunctional family had showed up for the ceremony, as well as Georgie's small, closeknit family. In the next week, after their families drove back, they had packed up their things and finalized the sale of their rent-controlled apartment.

Tomorrow, they would be pulling into Port Charles once again, and Mac was giving them the loft above the Jones' house until they could find an apartment or house to live in.

Images and memories, once so close but now seemingly so distant, flashed through Georgie's mind. Finally, she shut off her brain and truly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the next day.  
  
**song credit: "Comfortable" lyrics and music by John Mayer**

A/N: please r&r! this is my second fanfic (first GH) so please let me know how it's going! thanks!


	3. Dysfunction and Surprise

"Wow, Port Charles looks so strange." Georgie reached out and fingered a crisp green leaf, hanging off a tree on the edge of the waterfront behind Kelly's.  
  
"It's not New York City, that's for sure," replied Dillon. He inhaled deeply. "But we've only been here for an hour, and I already know it's home." He pulled Georgie in and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead gently. She sighed against his chest.  
  
"I don't know," she said suddenly, pulling away softly and walking over to the edge of the pier, her arms crossed tightly. "There's been so much tumult and disorder and catastrophe here. Port Charles has been like a blessing and a curse for me, and yet I still think I wouldn't like to be anywhere else. I don't know why I love the place I also hate."  
  
"Georgie, do you remember Sage? And my mother's antics? And all that crap with sex and the dead body in the boathouse? And even Tom or Todd or whatever his name was. There was a time in my life where I didn't know why I didn't loathe Port Charles. But Georgie, I think I know the reason."  
  
"What?" Georgie turned around and looked at him. A curly lock of hair blew in front of her face in the warm breeze, and Dillon stepped closer and brushed it aside. Then he took her face in his hands and caught her lips with his, kissing her passionately. The humid draft of air blew past and water lapped against the wooden dock, splashing quietly. When they finally pulled apart, he toyed with her flushed cheek with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Because...I found you here." Georgie blushed and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Dillon just smiled and took in her huge russet eyes, swimming with emotion, love, and tears all at once. That was another reason why he loved her; she cried at the drop of a hat, and always meant it.  
  
"You cheeseball," she laughed against his mouth. But cheesy or not, she knew it to be true.  
  
After sitting on the bench for a while, Georgie leaning on his shoulder and Dillon fingering a wispy stray lock of her hair, a humid late afternoon drizzle began to patter softly on the trees. Remembering the last time she had seen Port Charles, in the late fall four years ago when the tree leaves were dying, she smiled at the soft puttering of raindrops on the large, lush, newly grown foliage. Dillon lifted his legs a few inches off the ground and stretched them, his face turning a pinkish color. Georgie giggled at the slightly constipated appearance of his face, and he let out a stream of hot breath through his tight lips, his cheeks swelling and beginning to ache. Finally, Dillon let out a burst of laughter and Georgie buried her face in his shirt, pulling loose hair behind her ears and giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Dillon leaned over her head and delicately placed consecutive kisses in a line down her neck, to where it reached her top. She shuddered softly underneath his moist lips and could hardly breathe. Dillon kissed the sides of her neck and right back up to her hairline, where he planted kisses, like abstract blossoms of melting snow, through her hair. Georgie pulled up her head and kissed him directly on the lips without notice, catching him by surprise and melting his heart like the kisses of snow in her hair; both at once.  
  
"Hello?" Dillon called, stepping into the house. Unusually, the tall polished door to the Quartermaine mansion was open and inside, the halls, foyer, and elegant twirling staircase looked similar. Shining pewter, silver, and crystal and overly elaborate decorations accented the area and in the center of the spacious vestibule, a round mahogany table sat. In its center was a round Waterford crystal bowl brimming with multicolored flora of every size and shape. The wooden floors were waxed to the extent of blinding immaculate cleanliness, and the doors leading to other rooms and halls were all closed.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of profane language erupted from the door to the parlor, and Dillon could make out Grandfather Edward's boisterous and boastful voice shouting. In a few moments, he could distinguish that the victim or backstabber he was spitting words of fire at was Luke Spencer.  
  
"Georgie, come on, let's go in." He turned around to see Georgie fingering a dazzling piece of shimmery china, in the shape of a rose, on a shelf by the stairs. Crystal beads of water on the leaves were reflecting the color of her eyes; Dillon noticed. Georgie pulled her mind out of a daze and turned around, walking toward the door. "Sounds brutal," she remarked.  
  
"No problem. Ego-bashing is a routine Quartermaine family tradition. Practiced by many generations for many centuries. Good story. Tell it to you sometime." He smirked and Georgie held in a titter as Dillon pulled down the gold lever doorknob and entered the parlor.  
  
"Such mild language," he remarked sarcastically. "Yet, in true Quartermaine style, the family has managed to make their constant bickering heard by the rest of the world for a mile in all directions." Everyone in the room stopped backbiting and turned to face the door. The first to speak was Monica.  
  
"Dillon! Oh, my goodness, what a surprise! Back so soon!" Monica walked out behind the sofa and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hi, Monica. How are you doing?" he asked politely.  
  
"Well, much better as of about ten seconds ago! You'll stay for dinner, of course, you and Georgie? Oh, Georgianna dear, how wonderful to see you!" She wrapped her in a warm hug and Georgie squeezed her tightly. Out of the entire dysfunctional clan, Monica was one of the few unsung heroes that kept them all together.  
  
In the next few minutes, Georgie and Dillon were bombarded with hugs and kisses and embraces of all kinds. Emily and Nikolas came up to welcome them home while everyone began to quarrel again. Georgie noticed that Emily's stomach was swollen to thrice its normal size and she had an unusually rosy glow on her face.  
  
"Emily..." she said. "Wow, congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you, but congrats are in order for you two as well! I'm so proud- and with honors, too! Both of you!" Emily smoothed her black cocktail dress over her burgeoning belly and leaned in to hug Georgie. Nikolas shook Dillon's hand warmly.  
  
"Wow, congratulations man," said Dillon. Nikolas just smiled shyly. "She's wanted a baby for so long, and now that the Cassadines are no longer drowning in debt we can really start a family," he explained. Emily and Georgie grinned at him.  
  
"So modest," teased Emily. "He wants to tell the whole world, don't you Dad?" She laughed and kissed his cheek. Nikolas grinned back at her and she took her hand in his. "We're gonna get some drinks. Do you guys want anything?"  
  
"No thanks," said Dillon. "We're gonna sit." Georgie nodded her head in approval, and Dillon led her over to the sofa.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't see that coming," Dillon breathed, leaning his head on the back of the couch.  
  
"What of all those things that just happened?" asked Georgie.  
  
"Emily being pregnant. That was not what I expected. I thought their bad financial problem was keeping them from getting into the whole 'lets make a baby' expedition, but apparently not."  
  
"Didn't Nikolas just say that the Cassidines are out of debt?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's a cover. I talked to Skye the other day over the phone, and apparently it's been hard times over on Spoon Island." Georgie took it in, then looked over at Nikolas and Emily, sharing a kiss by the French doors.  
  
"She looks more beautiful now that she's pregnant, doesn't she?" she said softly. Dillon nodded sagaciously, then smiled at Georgie while she took in the ornate décor in the room. He had known that one day she wanted to have a baby, but he had never known how much; or for that matter, how much the sudden knowledge of Emily's pregnancy was going to eventually have an effect on her. 


	4. Truths

A/N: Mizia: thanks so much for the sweet review! I'm glad you like it, and yes, I have just updated! I will more now that school's out. Keep telling me what you think. Love GQSA  
  
After dinner, the clock struck eleven and everyone was retiring in the parlor, sipping coffees and delicately plucking at an overly rich, undesirably thick raspberry-filled torte of some kind. Georgie yawned and opened her mouth tiredly as Dillon lowered the fork to her lips.  
  
She let the cake enter and contorted her face, cringing as she swallowed. Dillon laughed slightly. Georgie played her tongue around in her mouth, as if it would magically rid itself of the grotesque flavor. Finally, she gave up and reached out, her hand just not making it to the coffee table where Dillon's water glass sat. He leaned out and got it for her, and she guzzled about half of it before finally coming up for air and sighing a deep breath of relief.  
  
"Hmmm, tired," she murmured, leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, you wanna leave?" he murmured back, between kisses on her forehead.  
  
"Most definitely. I am exhausted." Georgie reached up and combed her fingers through her hair. "I wanna go to sleep."  
  
"I'll get our coats." Dillon stood up and walked out into the foyer. At the opposite end, by the door to the kitchen, was the coat closet. As he approached it, he heard the clickering of high heels on wood, and turned his head back. It was Emily, walking briskly over by him.  
  
"Hey, Hair," she said, laughing. He waved, blushing.  
  
"Oh God, would somebody please make everyone forget about that endearing nickname?" he mock pleaded to God, his eyes closed and hands pressed together in a praying position. Emily laughed and rubbed his shoulder, leaning her head against him. He smiled at her lovingly, but Emily was a better expression-reader than he thought.  
  
"Yeah, you know the Cassadines are still in money trouble?" she said mildly, almost taking Dillion by surprise. She opened the coat closet door and pulled out a pale blue windbreaker. Pointing to it as she put it on, she explained, "It was nasty out there before. First it was a drizzle, but then it began to really downpour!"  
  
"Skye told me. I mean, about the money stuff. Nobody in this family has the ability to keep a secret." Dillon nervously scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh God, it's not a secret! Most people know anyway. However, Nikolas is really worried about it all; he tries to pretend everything's really okay but he is horrible at it." She chuckled to herself.  
  
"I mean, if we were out of debt, this baby would have been planned. It was not planned, but I think it came at the right time, you know? Just when certain things were beginning to fall apart, it has put it back together. Not a perfect fit, but just close enough that we can get through it." Emily smiled one of her famous whole-hearted grins, and pecked Dillon on the cheek. He smiled back.  
  
"Georgie's really happy for you. It's all she can talk about sometimes," he stated, looking out the window at the pouring rain weighing down the verdant plants in front of the mansion.  
  
"What?" Emily inquired.  
  
"Babies. Having one. She really wants to." Emily beamed as Dillon continued to stare pensively.  
  
"Let me ask you a couple of questions, Hair," she said, making his serious expression melt into a loving smirk. She led him over to the stairs, where they sat.  
  
"Shoot," said Dillon.  
  
"Number one. You have a job, right?"  
  
"Yeah. At L&B with Ned."  
  
"Number two. What are your plans for living arrangements?"  
  
"Well, we are temporarily living in the loft at Mac & Felicia's house, but Grandfather just offered us some of the space upstairs if we wanted more room."  
  
"Good! Number three. Does Georgie want to get pregnant or adopt?"  
  
"She wants to have the baby herself. I'm sure of that," he answered confidently.  
  
"Do you want kids?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You love Georgie and she loves you. There's no denying that, is there." It wasn't even a question, but Dillon nodded emphatically. "Dillon, you are both finished with college. You have a source of income and a choice of two great homes. You love each other. You both want kids. Do you want my honest opinion?"  
  
"Yes. I respect your opinion, you know that."  
  
"I honestly think that if you are both in mutual agreement about wanting a baby, and with the living situation that you have, you should do what Georgie wants. If she wants to get pregnant, and this is the right time for you guys, go for it. Children change your life Dillon, for the better. Mine isn't even born yet and I know I am changed.  
  
"Well, Nikolas and I have to get going. It's starting to really pour out there." She stood up, and Dillon followed her lead. They walked back into the parlor and Georgie was looking through a bunch of Nikolas' wallet photos with him; they both laughed and reminisced.  
  
"Ohmigod," Dillon gasped, feigning a pain in his heart. "I knew it. She has been carrying on a worthless affair behind my very back, with the man I loathe the most. I must seek revenge. Lady Emily, kiss me!" He stared at Emily with fake fervor and lust; so much that she burst into a fit of laughter and clutched his shoulder to keep her balance.  
  
"Incest attempt here!" she shrieked, making Edward shake his head and mutter,  
  
"And they think I'm weird."  
  
"Hmmm." Georgie opened the door of her and Dillon's room in the Jones house. Since Maxie had moved away for college, they had knocked out the wall seperating the sisters' rooms and made it one large one for Dillon and Georgie; like a second master bedroom. In the center of the room, against the two windows, was a mahogany four-poster bed covered in deep red pillows and chocolate-colored sheets.  
  
The heavy wind and rain pattered against the window screen and blew the sheer red curtains up into the air. Dillon followed her as she walked over to the windows and began to shut them, the curtains falling softly against the sills. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making Georgie jump.  
  
"Dillon!" she began to scream, but he lifted a hand and softly covered her mouth.  
  
"Just breathe," he whispered. Then he began to lightly kiss her neck and shoulders, making her squirm. She pulled herself out of his grasp and smiled demurely, biting the left side of her bottom lip in an enticing manner. Dillon cocked his head and tried to put on his best puppydog face, but Georgie put a finger on his cheek, pecked him on the lips, and whispered,  
  
"Hold it, mister." Then she disappeared into the bathroom. Dillon pulled off his sweater and and jeans, put on boxers, and sat on the corner of the bed, beeping through the message machine. There were five messages: "Hey Georgie, it's Max. Just calling to let you know that I'll be coming up for a week or so to visit before I start my internship. I'll call you later with more details. Say hi to Dillon for me, and let Mom and Mac know I called. Thanks. I love you!"  
  
"Dillon, it's Emily. It's late, I know, but I was just calling to make sure you were okay and see if you sorted things out alright with Georgie. Anyway, if you're coming to the Quartermaine-hosted brunch by the boathouse this Sunday, I'll see you then. Don't forget to bring your earplugs; it's gonna be a breeding ground for fighting! Well, I love you. Goodnight."  
  
"Dillon dear, it's your mother. I will be expecting you at the brunch this Sunday. There are some things we need to discuss concerning your grandfather. You can't escape this like you did last time. It is important that you are involved in decisions regarding your grandfather's welfare. Goodnight then."  
  
"Hey Georgie, it is Elizabeth. I heard you guys got back from school; congrats on your graduation. We should get together for lunch. Give me a call. Bye!"  
  
"Ms. Quartermaine, this is Dr. Lewis from Family Planning at General Hospital. I just called to let you know that we have your test results in and everythng is perfect. Call if you have any questions regarding anything and ask for myself or Dr. Greene. Have a wonderful evening."  
  
Dillon sat in awe, staring at the wall. Weekly messages from Maxie, Emily, and Elizabeth were normal. His mother's seemingly threatening but actually harmless message was no shock; he knew she was attempting to throw Edward in Shadybrook Mental Institution again, and that her plan would once again fail. But something for Georgie from the Family Planning center? He mulled it over quickly in his head, and was worried and excited at the same time. Was Georgie pregnant? Was she okay? He didn't know what to think.  
  
Just then, the bathroom door opened and Georgie came out, her curly hair falling loosely and her eyes glimmering with so much emotion. She wore a silky, lacy, short navy blue negligee, and sauntered playfully over to the bed. She put her smooth foot, its nails polished a pearly white color, on Dillon's knee and began to comb her fingers through his hair. He smiled up at her, and suddenly stood up, put his strong, gentle hands under her arms, and lifted her in the air, dropping her softly onto the bed on her back.  
  
She smiled broadly at him, but instead of teasingly pouncing on top of her, he sat cross-legged on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head, a piece of hair falling in front of her eyes. Dillon smiled tenderly and leaned out to brush it away.  
  
"We need to talk about something." She sat up, a concerned look on her face; the smile gone. Scooting across from him, she took one of his hands and rubbed his fingers.  
  
"Dillon, are you alright?"  
  
"Well, I'm fine, but I don't know if you are and that's what worries me." He looked down and cleared his throat, watching her delicate fingers caress his.  
  
"Dillon, I'm okay. Can't you see that? What makes you think I'm not fine?"  
  
"Um, you were in the bathroom and I checked the message machine. We got a few, but the last one was from Dr. Lewis, from the Family Planning clinic at GH. She, um, said she had results for some tests you had done, or something?...why didn't you tell me, Georgie, that you had them? What were they for? You're okay, right?" Georgie bit her bottom lip and looked down, resting her fingers to just hold his tightly.  
  
"Dillon..."  
  
"Georgie, are you pregnant? Are you sick? Do you have an illness or something? I am literally nauseous right now, and..."  
  
"Dillon! Calm down, and I'll explain." She ran a hand through his hair and he took a deep breath. Georgie moved closer to him and put both hands in his. "I just...well, the other day I had some tests done to see if I carried any genes with bad chromosome combinations. You know, like how some people carry certain genes that can cause their children to have a greater chance of contracting cystic fibrosis, or muscular dystrophy, or a deformation, or something like that, and I just wanted to make sure that..."  
  
"You didn't have any of them so that when you had a baby, it wouldn't be sick?" he asked softly, looking into her auburn eyes, now welling up like chocolate pools.  
  
She looked up at him and whispered back, "yeah, something like that." Dillon could almost feel tears forming in his eyes too, but he managed to choke them back to say what he really wanted to. He cupped her face in his hands and brought it close to his. She sniveled slightly, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Georgie." He smiled lovingly. "Georgie, she said you're fine. You're...perfect." Georgie smiled and blinked her eyes, a few tears trickling down her flushed cheeks. He laughed a little and kissed her deeply on the mouth, surprising her a little. Then, he gently laid her on her back and moved on top of her , kissing her passionately.  
  
Georgie smiled against his mouth and ran her fingers up and down his back, making Dillon kiss her harder. For a moment, he pulled away and stared into her eyes. He knew what he was about to say was the most honest he had ever been with her, and he knew it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Georgie..." he whispered breathily.  
  
"What, Dillon?" she asked, breathless.  
  
"Georgie, I love you, I...I...I want a baby. With...with you. I feel like you complete me Georgie, like you know me inside and out. You fill up any gaps in my heart, and I thought I couldn't ask for more. But I know I want a baby. Imagining...imagining you carrying our baby, Georgie, being pregnant, it...it makes my heart swell up so much I want to explode with love for you. I know you want to have a baby, Georgie, and I do now more than ever. You- "he ran his hands over her abdomen, making her shiver-"you are the one I want to carry my child. To live on with me in our baby. I know that...I know I would take care of you and love you and help you through everything. I'll be beside you for all of it. And if you don't feel ready now, that's okay. I just...I need you to know that I understand how much you want to get pregnant, and I love you with all my heart."  
  
Dillon felt as if he would implode, searching her eyes for an answer. They widened, and her mouth shaped itself into a small O. She just stared, and then Dillon found his answer- in her smile.  
  
Her lips spread, and then she grinned, and then she laughed, happily, and silent tears began to fall from her wet eyelashes.  
  
"Dillon, I love you...I love you so much. I...I want to have your baby. Now." She pulled his head closer and kissed him on the top lip, and he smiled, releived. He gently lowered himself against her body and with one hand on the back of her head, used the other to pull down the bedsheets. In between kisses on the neck, Georgie moved up the bed and onto the pillows, and Dillon crawled over. He reached behind her as he kissed her shoulders and collar bone, pulling at the zipper on the back of the negligee until it slid down. Moving closer to her, he lightly pulled if off and moved his head farther down, kissing the swells where her chest joined her breasts. He moved his lips into the dell between them, kissing them up and down and moving his hands up her legs. Georgie moaned with satisfaction, moving her body slightly and breathing hotly. She began to yank at his boxers, and slid them down over his hipbones, feeling them with her thumbs and making him groan heavily. He began to kiss her neck again, harder and more overpoweringly, intoxicating Georgie with the warm, inviting touch of his skin. She began to move her pelvis, taking her hands on his back and pulling him onto her. He pulled a sheet over their heads, encompassing the two in a world of their own. He moved his fingers up her inner thighs, grazing the folds between her legs and making her groan heatedly, pulling him onto her with more fervor and passion and yearning. He began to move his pelvis in rhythm with hers, moving it up and down her. His cock was taut and he was so overwhelmed with urge that he could hardly stand it anymore. "Dillon..." she whispered into his neck, biting it with want and hunger. He lowered himself and pushed into her, making her moan in ecstasy. He kneaded her breasts with strong but soft hands, sucking at her neck. She moved her hips and pelvis back and forth strongly, urging him to continue, and he rocked them, pushing farther into her and groaning. His stomach muscles were covered in beads of sweat, and Georgie felt over them with her fingers, moving her hands over his chest, exploring every contour of his body. She pushed at him slightly and he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She ran her feet up and down his legs, widening herself and inviting him to push in harder. She compressed her lips on his, taking in the taste of his hot, sweet mouth. Finally, they seperated and Georgie kissed him breathlessly, laying on his stomach with her eyes closed, relaxing. Dillon shut his eyes and ran his hands over Georgie's back, massaging her upper back muscles. She moved, getting comfortable, and smiled to herself. Dillon felt an overwhelming amount of emotions mixed together, but mostly joy- he had asked Georgie to carry his child, and she was willing. She loved him, he loved her, and they both would love their baby. He was excited, releived, curious, worried, relaxed, ecstatic, and surprised at himself all at once. And it was a wonderful feeling. 


End file.
